Shame, Like a Tattoo
by Babydracky
Summary: Pansy Parkinson is judged because of her connections with Deatheaters. In spite of everything she can say for her defense, for everyone she is guilty. Harry Potter is her last chance.


"I don't know anything about the involvement of my parents during the war" I said, my voice clear, composed and sure.

"Miss Parkinson, are you pretending you never knew your parents were Death Eaters?" asked the judge, clearly mocking me.

"I didn't say that" I answered, keeping a stately demeanor "I said that I don't know what role they played, I wasn't in on their secrets. They sent me to some relatives in Estonia as soon as I finished my sixth year at Hogwarts. They never talked to me about … You-Know-Who or anything else related."

"You were very lucky, Miss Parkinson, not all of our children had the chance to be protected when Hogwarts was assaulted" added some stern woman.

I could read in all the wrinkles on her face that she did cry the lost of a dear child. This wouldn't work in my favour.

"So you basically say that you never knew Voldemort and his Death Eaters schemes? That you never heard anything about their conspiracy?" the judge asked me once again.

They are trying to trap me. Years have passed but they're still looking for scapegoats. They wanted to be sure no Death Eater would slip through the net this time.

"I couldn't have been of any help" I answered.

"Couldn't or wouldn't?" asked another man.

"I may be a cur but I am not a criminal" I answered between my pursed lips.  
I hated all of them because they're not trying to do justice. They were trying to humiliate me, to make my life even worse than it already is.

I'm already a pariah.

"Right" sighed the judge "Could you now, please, show us the proof you were never enrolled as a Death Eater yourself?"

I gritted my teeth and slowly, with shaking hands, I rolled up the left sleeve of my white blouse. I exposed the bare skin of my arm. Clean and smooth. I feel completely naked in front of my prosecutors, humiliated and stained. Shame was worst than any dark magic tattoo.

"This proves nothing" concluded the woman.

* * *

"I have to thank you for your testimonial, Potter" I said when I crossed Harry Potter's path outside the court.

I tried to look into his eyes without weakening. I didn't remember they were so green and so gentle.

"Nothing to thank for, Pansy" he smiled at me "It was just the right thing to do"

He seemed almost friendly and I felt even more embarrassed and dirty.

"You didn't have to" I answered keeping my eyes down now.

I remembered he did testify at Draco's trial too. But Draco had at least taken part in the war; he had saved Potter's life. I did nothing to deserve his help. Saint Potter indeed.

"But I wanted to" he answered, his voice as gentle as his eyes.

"I'll always be grateful for that" I added now fully blushing.

We stood in front of each other a while, not talking, we've never been acquaintances before more less friends.

"So…" he said clearing his throat, his foot scraping the floor "Would you fancy a coffee?"

I looked at him as if he had grown a second head. Harry Potter was asking me for a drink? What was he playing at? I frowned.

"I don't need your pity, Potter!" I spat and some people looked at us.

"What? No!" he answered clearly embarrassed and messing his hair even more.

"I thought you could do with a coffee after everything that happened today" he tries to smooth me with his very best smile and don't misunderstand me, Potter did have a charming smile.

"I really could now" he added biting his lower lips, his eyes still searching mine.

I did remember now that Potter got divorced a few months ago.

"Well, I can't really refuse my savior now, can I?" I answered taking him by the arm.

Walking on Harry Potter's arm was surprisingly pleasant and comforting and I was quite happy by the fact that he was the one blushing now.

I couldn't remember the last time I properly smiled.

By Merlin, I could imagine Draco's face when I'd tell him I had a date with Harry Potter! I was now smiling like the cat that caught the cream.

"It's good to have you smile again, Pansy" said Potter to my ear, his warm breath against my skin.

I've never been the kind of woman who easily gave themselves at the first rendezvous, but if my lips missed Harry's cheek by inches and lent on his lips to thank him, it definitely wasn't my fault.

It just felt great to be free and happy.


End file.
